A chacun son histoire
by AuntyBlue
Summary: Dans un lycée de Tokyo des vies se bousculent, se mêlent, s'entre-choquent... Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire...  UA - Série de Ones-shot de plein de perso de Clamp. Suivez ce crossover où tout se mélange, et n'est que fatalité. Chp 1 sur Kamui


**Prends garde à toi car tu plonges dans un rêve, un délire, une folie pure…**

**Vous avez cru que je ferai une présentation sérieuse ? ^^ Non, ça pour moi c'est impossible ! **

**1) J'ai mal au crâne à l'instant où j'écris, donc les figures de style, l'esthétisme de la présentation de ma première fanfic ça me passe au dessus de la tête !**

**2) Je suis fainéante ! **

**3) Le monde est déjà assez sérieux, sévère et dure, c'est assez comme ça non ? **

**Sinon, ce que vous allez lire là, est une petite invention à moi (logique^^) ! Bon sauf les personnages puisque les CLAMP ne partagent pas leurs beaux et charismatiques héros ! Dommage… Comme j'ai indiqué dans le résumé c'est un UA inspiré de Horitsuba School. Chaque One-Shot est une suite de l'autre, ou se croise avec certains… mais chacun raconte une histoire précise indépendamment des autres ! Le premier écrit donc a pour personnages centrals : Kamui, Fuma et Kotori ! Pour ces trois protagonistes nous commençons donc !**

**Bonne lecture (j'espère que ça vous plaira).**

**

* * *

**

Un joli soleil de printemps se dressait lentement sur l'immense lycée de Clamp. Le feuillage des arbres chantait paisiblement sous le charme d'un alizée, quelques piaillement d'oiseau s'en échappaient se joignant à la mélodie avec le clapotis de la fontaine au centre de la cour.

Sur le rebord du bassin était assis un jeune garçon dont les yeux, à l'image du ciel, étaient cachés par sa frange ébène légèrement désordonnée. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme de l'établissement, la veste bordeaux à ses pieds, se contentant de la chemise blanche à manches longues avec sa cravate desserré au col. Il était arrivé tôt ce matin, il voulait profiter du calme qu'offrait le tableau de l'école mêlé au printemps avant l'arrivée des élèves. C'était le moment idéal et le lieu rêvé pour trouver paix et inspiration. Muni de son crayon et de son carnet, il commença une esquisse de son futur dessin. Il était tant absorbé dans sa tâche qu'il n'entendit même pas ses amis s'approcher.

Il sursauta lorsque la benjamine de la bande, Yuzuriha Nekoï mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Coucou Kamui ! Alors, tu nous dessines quoi aujourd'hui ? le questionna-t-elle avec son adorable curiosité.

- Je… Oh, pas grand-chose Yuzuriha ! répondit Kamui en cachant son œuvre dans son sac gêné.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir tu sais ? plaisanta Sorata avec son accent d'Osaka.

- Tu l'embarrasses là ! l'interrompit sa froide et mûre copine, Arashi.

- Oh allez Kamui ! On peut le voir ? quémanda Yuzuriha dont les yeux étaient devenus semblable à ceux d'un petit chiot.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation. La petite seconde n'insista pas, apercevant dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis une lueur de douleur et de triste nostalgie, accentuée lorsqu'un beau terminal grand, brun, aux yeux noisette passa devant eux.

Elle avait oublié, aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans… Kamui comprit vite que son amie avait deviné ce qui le troublait encore plus que d'habitude. Il lui fit un sourire pour la forcer à ne pas s'inquiéter, et fila en cours en suivant Arashi pour les maths avec M. Nokoru.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer durant toute la journée. Kamui avait déjà quelques lacunes, mais là… Le jeune garçon sans ficher un peu à vrai dire, il avait l'esprit fixé sur un autre problème que les maths ou la physique.

Dès que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours sonna, il sortit en trombe, en prévenant Arashi de ne pas l'attendre avec Shaolan à la sortie. Kamui marcha une bonne heure, il avait une destination bien précise. Il sourit ironiquement en repensant à ce matin, il avait cherché la paix pour oublier que deux ans précisément s'étaient écoulés, seulement son inconscient l'avait rattrapé. Son dessin en était la preuve… Personne n'oublie ses regrets, ses pêchés, sa punition.

Il arriva enfin devant le grand portail noir d'un quartier de Tokyo. Une boule au ventre se forma en lui, et ce fut avec résignation qu'il pénétra dans le lieu où les morts se reposent à tout jamais.

Kamui navigua entre les pierres tombales avec facilité. Le chemin pour la rejoindre, il le connaissait par cœur, et ce malgré lui… Trois rangs plus loin il se tient devant cette stèle si particulière à ses yeux. Sur celle-ci on pouvait voir la photo d'une jeune fille au regard angélique.

_Kotori Monô, amie et fille exemplaire._

_Gentille et aimée de tous, elle nous manque._

Le jeune garçon s'agenouilla devant elle, l'air las, vide et triste. Kamui ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Il n'en avait pas envie pour l'instant, il voulait, comme toujours, repousser le moment où il craquerait devant elle parce qu'il aurait trop parlé. Seulement, il ne résista pas longtemps. Devant Kotori, il n'avait jamais résisté. Vivante, elle aurait voulu que Kamui lui dise tout… Vivante…

- J'ai eu un cinq en math aujourd'hui, commença-t-il à lui raconter, M. Nokoru m'a dit de ne pas me décourager, il faut que je redouble d'efforts et prenne confiance en moi… ou que je travaille aussi, tout simplement. Je sais, il a raison… Je vais me ressaisir, je te le promets ! Je ne veux pas loupé ma première. J'ai vu Mlle. Hybia en allant au lycée, elle est toujours aussi jolie. Ses deux filles, Freya et Elda, ont bien grandi. Elles vont dans notre ancien collège maintenant !

Il fit une petite pause puis continua d'une toute petite voix :

- Ce matin je suis arrivé en avance… Je voulais réviser mon contrôle d'anglais un peu avant, mais, j'ai été surpris par le calme du lycée et l'ambiance… Elle ressemblait à nos après-midi au parc lorsqu'on s'installait sous les arbres et que l'on discutait tranquillement. Petits, on y jouait souvent aussi tous les trois… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et sans m'en rendre compte je nous ai dessinés comme avant… Je te les apportai, même si ça me fait mal de l'avoir fait…

Avec des gestes respectueux, mais tremblants, Kamui prit entre ses mains le dessin nait ce matin de ses douces esquisses. Il n'avait pas voulu le mettre en couleur. Cela faisait longtemps que les couleurs n'existaient plus pour lui à bien y réfléchir…

Sur le papier avait été créé un grand chemin de terre bordé par des cerisiers en fleurs qui encadrait au centre une adorable fillette au sourire angélique. Sa robe vaporeuse semblait danser avec les pétales qui tombaient autour d'elle. Ses mains étaient tournées vers deux garçons, l'un à peine plus vieux qu'elle, l'autre du même âge. Ils étaient de dos tous les deux, positionnés comme s'ils voulaient suivre la fillette.

Ce tableau représentait ce qu'ils avaient perdu… La simplicité enfantine et l'innocent ange qu'incarnaient Kotori autour d'eux autrefois. Oui, c'était bien ce que Fuma, le frère de celle-ci, et lui avaient perdu en même temps que leur amitié…

Ils étaient heureux avant, tous les trois ensembles. Ils auraient pu continuer à l'être sans ce tragique accident…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ces joues pâles alors qu'il se remémorait son pêché impardonnable.

C'était pendant une soirée encore douce de mars, il était très tard ou très tôt… Elle était sobre, mais lui bourré. Kujaku et Sorata s'étaient amusés à lui faire prendre plusieurs verres, histoire de savoir comment le Kamui réservé qu'il connaissait aller finir. Personne ne les avait empêchés bien sur… Sauf Kotori qui, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la bêtise des deux autres, eut l'initiative de le ramener chez lui avant qu'il ne vomisse partout et que de belles images sur Facebook soient publiées... La vidéo où il riait au éclat en dansant sur du Britney (qu'il détestait soit dit en passant…) suffisait amplement !

Sur le trottoir alors qu'elle le soutenait, le jeune homme débitait des phrases toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres… Elle l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, sa priorité était qu'il ne lui arrive rien jusqu'à sa maison. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que Kamui s'arrête d'un coup en la dévisageant d'un air très sérieux.

- Kotori ! Tu n'as rien écouté ! la gronda-t-il avec une voix pâteuse. Je viens de te demander si c'est possible de se marier à trois et tu ne me réponds pas ! Tu es concernée je te signal !

- Con-concernée ? s'étonna-t-elle, déconcertée par ce changement d'attitude.

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama-t-il avec sérieux. Je veux être ta femme et celle de Fuma pour qu'on reste tout le temps ensemble. Je vous aime tous les deux ! Pour Fuma, je déplacerai des montagnes pour qu'il ne soit plus fatigué ! A toi, je t'offrirai la lune qui ornera ton front, elle montrera que c'est Kotori la plus belle et la plus pure de toutes les femmes ! Je vous protègerai toute ma vie comme ça !

La gracieuse jeune fille en resta bouche bée. Certes, le mariage à trois et le fait qu'il dise « être ta femme » étaient complètement saugrenus, mais le côté poétique l'avait complètement… charmée ! Depuis quand l'alcool rendait-il poète ?

- Kotori, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Cette question l'a fit un peu sursauter, mais elle répondit instantanément :

- Oui Kamui, je t'aime plus que tout.

- YOUPIII ! s'exclama-t-il en l'entrainant dans une danse complètement folle.

La jeune fille oublia un instant le fait qu'il soit bourré et se laissa entrainer dans ce tourbillon fou. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir Kamui si démonstratif, autant en profiter. Ils dansèrent longtemps, se déplacèrent de tous les côtés sans prêter attention à leur entourage… Lorsqu'un coup de klaxon réveilla subitement Kotori de leur transe.

Ils étaient en plein milieu de la route et un camion allait leur fonçait dessus dans peu de temps… Ni une, ni deux, Kotori ne réfléchit pas. Elle poussa Kamui sur le bas côté… et pris le camion de plein fouée. Projetée sur le par brise, elle ne se remit pas du choc et mourut sur le coup. Le pire pour Kamui c'est qu'après avoir vu cet accident, au lieu de rester avec elle, il avait fui.

Il avait couru sans se retourner. Dans sa tête le même flot de pensées tournait en boucle :

« Impossible, elle n'est pas morte ! Elle ne peut pas ! Il n'y a pas eu de camion ! Pas de fête, tout cela n'est pas réel ! Cela ne peut pas être réel ! »

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de sa porte, il vomit. Après, il ne savait plus.

- Je n'ai pas voulu revoir Fuma après ça. Je ne suis pas allé à l'enterrement non plus, se rappela-t-il. Je… je t'ai tué, je ne méritai pas d'assister à ton salut ni de revoir Fuma ! C'est moi qui t'ai tué ! Si je ne m'étais pas laisser faire… Je n'aurais pas été bourré… On serrait rentré sans problème… Et alors… alors…

La pluie se mêla à ses larmes, il protégea rapidement le dessin dans une boite à côté de la tombe qui en contenait déjà d'autres.

- Si seulement j'avais pu te protéger…

Une douce main se posa alors sur son épaule, puis dans la seconde qui suivit, il sentit une étreinte protectrice l'envelopper.

- Kamui, ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassura alors une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis très longtemps. La mort de Kotori… n'est pas de ta faute, tu entends ?... Ce n'est la faute de personne… Ou alors, nous sommes tous responsables ! Kujaku, Sorata, moi… j'aurais dû les empêcher de continuer à te saouler…

- Fuma… je…

- Je suis désolé moi aussi Kamui, le coupa le frère de la défunte. Quand elle est… morte, je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à ce que tu ressentais. Je me suis d'abord renfermé sur moi-même, puis j'ai pensé que si je ne te voyais plus c'est parce que tu n'en avais rien à faire de cet accident, de ma sœur, de moi, de nous ! J'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pas voulu voir que tu souffrais aussi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, je t'ai détesté de t'éloigner, alors que c'est toi qui avais besoin de moi… Pardon Kamui…

Kamui ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, pleurant en silence. Il se contenta de resserrer leur étreinte pour ne plus se séparer. Ce silence reposant, la chaleur de leur corps collé, leurs larmes se joignant sous la fine pluie, ils comprirent vraiment à quel point ils s'étaient manqués. Après s'être remis de leur retrouvaille, le plus jeune se leva essuya définitivement ses larmes et sourit à Fuma :

- Kotori doit nous prendre pour des abrutis…

- Impossible, ma sœur ne nous traiterait jamais ainsi, rappela l'ainé. Je pense juste qu'elle se dit qu'on a pris beaucoup de temps à se parler !

- Et encore, c'est grâce au hasard si tu m'as surpris entrain de me recueillir.

- Le hasard ? Plutôt le destin, ou un miracle de Kotori, souligna Fuma. Grâce à cela, tout va pouvoir redevenir comme avant.

- Tu crois ?

-Non… Tout va pouvoir recommencer, se corrigea-t-il.

Le cadet sourit, en remerciant leur ange de les avoir réunis. Après un dernier coup d'œil sur la tombe de sa sœur, Fuma sourit avec sincérité à Kamui et ajouta en le voyant trembler :

- Tu viens au temple ? Je crois qu'un bain nous fera le plus grand bien. Tu risque d'attraper un rhume en restant trempé, comme lorsque tu as sauvé ce chiot errant quand nous étions petit !

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina à l'évocation de se souvenir. Ils allaient vraiment pouvoir redevenir amis. Ils le savaient, et Kotori aussi… Il se jura qu'à présent, il protègerait Fuma pour ne pas avoir à lui rendre visite dans ce lieu.

_**Par delà les étoiles et les nuages, **_

_**Nous le savons, nos proches veillent sur nous.**_

_**Ce sont eux, nos anges gardien. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**C'est un peu cul-cul la praline à la fin je trouve… Sinon, j'ai un hic, c'est que je ne sais pas trop comment jugée ma fic ! Personnellement, je suis satisfaite, même si ça n'est rien comparé à d'autres sur ce site, ou carrément aux grands auteurs (y a du chemin avant Oscar Wild).**

**Seulement satisfaite ne veut pas dire contente de soi (pas vraiment même à la reflexion. Je suis soulagée d'avoir suivi mon idée jusqu'au bout surtout^^) ! DOOONC ! (grand sourire de jeune fille innocente) Si vous pouviez me dire quelques petites anecdotes pour m'améliorer, si vous avez vu des fautes… ou tout simplement si cela vous a plu (sait-on jamais ?) ! Je demanderai bien des reviews ! C'est toujours plaisant (selon mon point de vue) d'avoir des commentaires sur ce que l'on a produit ! **


End file.
